lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Korcani Wilds
The Korcani Wilds is a small Kingdom ruled by Flemeth and her "daughters" and forms a piece of the large Empire of Korcani. Korcani has become one of the principle places of Chaos in the world, and this is completely unknown to the world as the master of the forest in Flemeth does not advertise in the same manner that her "sibling" Sauron does about who she is. The Korcani Wilds has no foriegn affairs as most do not even know that the Kingdom exists and the only true measure of communication exists betweent he Korcani Wilds and Mordor. Situated in central Croatia the Kingdom is far enough into the wildlands of the Visigoths that it is protected from all outside sources of agression. This privacy and safety allows the Dark Lady Flemeth to further the wishes of her master Malekor, and it is from here that she created and manages her evil plots. The Korcani Wilds is dominated by the Church of the Dark Lady of which rules over the lands religious ways making sure that Flemethian is the only religion that gains any ground inside the Korcani Wilds. The Korcani Wilds are ruled over by two distinctly powerful groups in the form of the Daughters of Flemeth, and the Dark Men. The Daughters of Flemeth are the administrators of the region, as Flemeth herself doesn't care a single second about the survival of anyone within the forest outside of her daughters, and her sons. The Dark Men are evil men that travel the continent doing the nefarious bidding of the dark lady Flemeth, and because of this they are most of the time outside of the Kingdom, but at all times there may be no more then half their number outside of the forest. The Korcani Wilds were founded after Malekor wandered the forests with Flemeth for many years until she eventually came upon the forest and fell in love with the location immediately. Geography The Korcani Wilds are situated in the vast expanses of the eastern lands of the Visigoths, in the overall south western part of the Great Croatian Forest. The Korcari Wilds are a cold southern expanse of forests whose extent is not truly known. The Chasind Wilders, who live within, say that a wasteland of snow and ice waits further to the south, filled only with desolate tundra and nomadic barbarians, but the northerners believe little of what the Chasind tell them. These forests are home to Flemeth, the legendary "Witch of the Wilds," and her daughters. Local legends state that the perpetual mist surrounding the Wilds is not natural, but rather the result of a curse. Long ago, when werewolves terrorized the country, a great arl ventured into the Wilds killing every wolf he could find, as well as any member of the Chasind Wilder folk. A chasind mother grew enraged at the slaughter upon finding her sons dead at the soldier's blades and used a blade that stabbed one of her sons and stabbed it into her own heart. A great mist seeped forth from his mortal wound surrounding the entire Wilds. It was so dense that the arl and his soldiers were lost inside forever. History Early History Malekor would spend many years with Flemeth as he transported her back and forth between the forests she loved so much, and his fortress in the Fade. During this time Malekor made her aware of what he needed for her, and also slowly told her that she was one of his children and that her parents were just people who had taken her in after her birth. All of this information was what she was given, and she was made to understand that she would need to grow her influence however she thought it best to do that, and then just like he had appeared he told her he would be watching and then after two years of nearly constant contact she would be left alone to deal with her task. Flemeth would spend some time wandering the forest trying to figure out how to do what she was supposed to do, and eventually she decided to make her old masters cottage and the village around it the center of her coming Kingdom. She would go their and kill the entire leadership of the village and make herself the Queen, while she burned her masters cottage to the ground with him inside of it. She would spend years travelling abroad bringing more people into her forests which she came to call the Korcani Wilds, and these immigrants would come to form the population that would be eventually her people in the Wilds. During this time she would construct several structures and places using her Magi abilites to summon creatures of burden to her of which one was Sundermount, and another was the Tower of Flemeth of which would become her new home. In Sundermount she brought all the people she had brought into the forest and she bid them to live there under her watchful eye, while in the Tower of Flemeth she would fashion the means for the true continuation of her line. Present Day Goverment See Also : Flemeth, Halenia The internal goverment is not known but one could assume that Flemeth rules as queen, and has her "daughters" as a sort of secondary command structure. It is known through a conversation that Morrigan had with Halenia that Flemeth isn't interested in the running of the Korcani wilds, so she leaves this to Halenia. Daughters of Flemeth Main Article : Daughters of Flemeth Over the centuries of her life Flemeth has brought back to her KIngdom many "daughters", each daughter spends a time training with Flemeth, and then they are sent out into the Korcani Wilds to do whatever Flemeth tasks them with. Many of the "daughters" are sent out into Europe and below shall be listed some of the known "daughters" of Flemeth throughout Europe. Of the daughters all are members of the human race outside of Jerribeth of whom was kidnapped by Flemeth during the same time she kidnapped Malflovia of whom Jerribeth was training at the time. The Dark Men The Dark Men are the most loyal servents of Flemeth and her Kingdom, and in this way they are completely devoid of emotion. In much the way as the Nazgul these men work for her direct commands, and for centuries she has used them to gather the "daughters" to her. There could be any number of Dark Men but their are three that have been seen regularly enought to known them. There names are what they were called by the "daughter" that was affected by them, and while they all had names most of them have lost all memory of these lives before, and thus only know themselves as these dark call names. Demographics Points of Interest Sundermount See Also : Sundermount The one city of the Korcani Wilds is the city of Sundermount. Built in ancient times by a former servent society of Flemeth, the city of Sundermount is built and appears in very unusual and almost alien looking architecture, and this is because it was once the site of the capital of an ancient race that now has been pushed deep within the catacolmbs of the Tower of Flemeth and battle endlessly agains the movement of Flemeth. Sundermount sits in an almost quiet fear for their lives as they are nothing more then the pawns of the Dark Lady Flemeth and because of this many times she has done crazy things like killing every other member of the town, or burning down half the buildings because it was fun. Sundermount was founded in ancient days by the (find a race), and in these early days the (same race) built their capital, and Kingdom inside the city of Sundermount. Eventually they were defeated during the Eternity Wars, but remained in control of Sundermount throughout, and it wasn''t until the arrival of Flemeth that they were defeated utterly. With the (same race) defeated and driven underground the city was filled with Visigoths by Flemeth, and this led to a dramatic change in the city.'' Tower of Flemeth See Also : Tower of Flemeth The Tower of Flemeth is the personal domain, and fortress of the dark Lady of the Korcani Wilds in Flemeth. Built into the mountains deep inside the Korcani Wilds the Tower of Flemeth itself is a small tower jutting out of the top of the mountain, and the main facility here is a vast underground network of caverns all filled to the brim with the most valuable of Flemeth's possessions. It is here that Flemeth brings all the new daughters of Flemeth, and it is here where they spend the early stages of their new life. The mountain itself is devoid of all life except for the warhounds of Flemeth who she breeds in large numbers as her primary defence force in the case that her daughters are to fail her. Category:Visigoths Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Forest of Europe Category:Kingdoms